


The 7th Attempt

by ClaudetteMotel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Home Alabama AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudetteMotel/pseuds/ClaudetteMotel
Summary: Dwight Fairfield has it all. He’s found a new love and life in New York City. However, he must cut ties with his past especially his estranged husband, David King.Based off Sweet Home Alabama, love that movie!
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It has been seven years since Dwight and David tied the knot, but they’ve practically have been separated for six.

Dwight Fairfield worked as a journalist in The Big Apple. As for David King, well, to be fair... Dwight doesn’t know what he’s up to now. The last time they spoke was the day Dwight left the rural town, it was the last straw between the young couple. 

With hindsight, marrying at 18, Dwight realized that decision was a huge mistake.He didn’t have that time to discover what he truly wanted. Everything he ever wanted was in the city. Struggling to make a living with David, Dwight decided that he hated his marriage and the small town he lived in all together.

To his luck, he’s found someone much better! He was different from David and everything he wanted from a partner.

Jeff Johansen is a popular artist with a heart of gold. He cares so much about Dwight. David did too, but not as much. Jeff is attentive towards Dwight, despite the busy lifestyle he has as a popular artist, whereas David worked as a street fighter in town and gave very little attention to their relationship.

During his months of dating Jeff, Dwight repeatedly sent divorce papers to his former lover. To his surprise, he’d receive the divorce papers from David all in blank. Then Jeff took the initiative to propose. Of course, the media quickly caught on but weren’t aware of his marital status—including Jeff.

Dwight finally has it all, it’s just a matter of time to rightfully end matters with David.

Making up a lie, Dwight told Jeff that his parents would be outraged if they found out he was engaged without telling them. Jeff hesitantly understood, Dwight pecked him on the lips as he bid goodbye when he left for home.

*

Dwight drove through the familiar streets of his hometown. Same old buildings and rocky streets. He was afraid that one of his tires would pop at any moment, which would cause him to stay in the last place he’d want to be at.

For some reason, his insides turned when he finally got to the house he used to share with his husband. The house looked somewhat dirty. It was surrounded with junk. Such poor landscaping! The place almost looked polluted. 

Dwight was thankful he left home at the time. Getting out of the car, he was taken aback when he heard a loud bark. A large black dog stood on the porch continuously jumping around like a rabbit. 

He didn’t attack him, it simply wanted to be petted by Dwight. Smiling, Dwight approached the dog and began to pet him. The front door opened and Dwight heard a familiar laugh.

“Watch out, he’ll bite you if you stop pettin’ ‘em.”

When Dwight looked up, David’s smile disappeared.

“Well! Look what the cat dragged ‘ere,” David frowned. “I almost didn’t recognize you with those designer clothes.”

Dwight caught on the sarcasm. “I see you haven’t changed much,” he threw back, glaring at David’s simple shirt and jeans.

“And I see you ‘aven’t changed too much,” David hissed.

“Unlike you, I’ve changed for the better,” Dwight argued.

David shrugged, turning to walk back into the house. “Whateva you say, Mr. Designer clothes. Go back to the city where you belong.”

Dwight curled his fists and bitterly chuckled. “Oh I would! I came here because you won’t sign the divorce papers!”

Quickly turning back around, David walked back to the edge of his porch and looked down at Dwight. “You mean to tell me you’re ‘ere for me to sign your bloody divorce papers?” He spat.

“Yes! I’ve been sending them to you for God knows how many months, but you just won’t sign them...” Dwight’s voice cried.

“So... you want me to sign them,” David said, pointing a finger at him. “Then you’ll leave?”

“Yes!” Dwight said, exasperatedly. 

David stares at him for a moment. “No.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight’s jaw dropped. “What?”

David laughed. “No. I am not going to give you what your spoiled arse wants.” Again, David walked away, leaving the other standing in the muddy property. 

“David King!” Dwight yelled. When David didn’t respond and open the door, he grew angry. “Come back here, you lowly bastard!” 

“Go away,” David replied.

Angrily, Dwight dropped the formal pretenses and ran up the porch to the door. Before he could make it, David locked it. They were standing face to face with the thin, transparent glass separating the two.

“Open the door,” Dwight demanded.

“Get off my property!”

“It’s my property as well as yours, so I suggest you open up this door before I kick it down!”

“You ‘aven’t lived here for 7 years, I’d ‘ardly call you a resident of this place,” David spat. Before his estranged husband could respond, David pulled the blinds down. However, they were too old and falling apart, making the couple share an awkward stare down.

“You know what? There’s more than one entrance,” Dwight said. 

David watched as Dwight hurriedly leave the porch. After he was out of sight, he darted for the back doors in the back, David locked each one. 

After successfully locking the doors, he slowly moved to the kitchen. He usually didn’t drink ever since Dwight left him, but he couldn’t handle seeing his estranged husband again. He sipped on his emergency can of beer from the fridge. He stopped mid-sip when he caught a figure from the corner of his eye and he almost dropped his can of beer on the ground.

“The next time you lock someone out, make sure they don’t know where the spare key is.” 

Giving up, David harshly set his can down wiping his lips. “You’re trespassing.” 

“Quit being a drama queen. This house is under my name, too.”

David looked at him. “You’re so desperate for a signature. I bet your parents don’t even know you’re ‘ere.”

“My parents shouldn’t concern you,” Dwight said. 

“They are my concern since everybody knows their city son doesn’t visit ‘em at all,” David snapped. “I’m not gonna make it easy on you, since it was easy for you to abandon everyone ‘ere.”

Dwight frowned.

“If you want those papers, then do us both a favor and drop to your parent’s house by saying hi.”

David managed to push the smaller male out the door. “Come back when you’ve caught up with everyone you left behind,” David muttered before closing the door and placing a chair to block it.

*

His mother is still the loving woman. She burst into tears of joy when she saw Dwight standing outside the house. He received a rough hug from his father before being invited inside. 

“Are you hungry, darling? Seems like you’ve lost some weight up in New York!” She asked.

Dwight looked around, shaking his head. “No,” he said, “it’s been a stressful week for me.”

His father let out a laugh. “Y’know whenever I feel stressed out. I sit back in my new chair your mom got for me. Come here.”

“Sit here!” Reluctantly, Dwight sat on the chair. Immediately, the chair leaned back, causing Dwight to almost pee his pants. “Feeling relieved already?”

“Sure,” Dwight chuckled nervously. “B-But where did you get this chair?”

“In a yard sale.” His father replied as he reset the chair back. “Heck, even David wants one.” At the mention of David’s name, Dwight rolled his eyes.

“Please don’t mention him, dad,” Dwight muttered, walking over to the kitchen.

“Why not?” his mother asked. “I know your priorities Dwight ... divorce then back to New York.”

“Just finishing old business, mom.” Dwight answered, pouring himself a glass of lemonade. 

“David is doing very well, actually. He’s going to go places after what he’s been doing,” his father commented. 

What has David done? All he ever wanted was to fight in the alleyways for fun and expect to good profit out of it. Silence filled the room.

“You know, dad? I could’ve got you a better chair up in New York. That is if you two would’ve visited me,” Dwight said. 

As Dwight’s mother placed food in the microwave, she smiled. “The door swings both ways, don’t you think?” 

She was right. He didn’t take the time to visit them and neither did they. At this point, Dwight started to regret his decision about visiting his past—especially his husband. He should’ve stayed in New York City with Jeff.

  
*

After staying the nigh t at his parents, he woke up the next morning to make a few calls to his boss and Jeff. Dwight knew how stubborn David was. His husband wasn’t going to be easy on him, meaning he’d had to stay longer than planned. 

He took a deep breath before walking inside the small bank. “Hey! What’re you doing here?” Ace hollered, laughing as he waved his hands to catch his attention. “Almost didn’t recognize you, pizza boy!”

“The hair?” Dwight grinned, approaching the bank teller.

“And city clothes,” Ace smirked. “You’ve changed—obviously, you look good.” 

Dwight smiled. “You too...”

“So what’s made you stop by?” Ace asked, gesturing his friend to sit on the chair across from him. 

“Just taking care of some things with David—“ 

“Ooh! Are you two lovebirds back together?” Ace smiled. 

“Not exactly... “ Dwight shook his head. “I’m actually engaged.”

“What? Engaged?!” Ace clicked his tongue. “You’re here for a divorce, aren’t you?”

Dwight nodded. “Working on it...”

“... He hasn’t signed anything?” Ace hesitantly asked. 

Dwight snorted. “No. He’s being difficult. Which is why I need money to get me through the week, I am staying longer than I expected,” he sighed. 

Ace understandingly nodded. “Well.. then let’s make this quick!” 

Dwight discovered something really nice. Seeing that he and David we’re still married, they share a joint account status. Dwight was shocked at the amount of money David had stored. When asked how much Dwight wanted to withdrawal, he got a devilish idea.

“All of it. I’ll take it all.”


End file.
